deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Genos VS RoboCop
Description One Punch Man VS RoboCop. There exist a myriad of different half-humans, including those with species that dont exist in other forms of media. But these two constantly prove that cyborgs are of the coolest. Which warrior won't be saved by the power of science? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Cyborgs are one the greatest examples of science's capabilities. And I should know I am a cyborg. Boomstick: But like with everything, there are reasons for becoming a cyborg. Wiz: Most reasons are that you are kidnapped against your will like two certain cyborgs. Boomstick: Other times, you're made a cyborg to become even stronger. Wiz: But more often than not, people are made cyborgs in order for their lives to be spared. Boomstick: Genos, the Demon Cyborg. Wiz: And RoboCop, the Detroit Defender. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Genos (*Cues: Mysterious - One Punch Man*) Wiz: Genos was once a boy living in a village with his mother and father. They were pretty poor, but they lived a happy life. Boomstick: Then out of nowhere, a cyborg showed and killed his entire family and town and Genos barely made it out alive. Wiz: After being found and rescued by the brilliant Dr. Kuseno, Genos begged the good doctor to rebuild him as a cyborg so that he could get revenge on the cyborg that killed his family. Boomstick: Four years later, he ended up stumbling into Saitama, the One Punch Man. Wiz: Amazed at Saitama's incredible power, Genos wished to study under Saitama and became a member of the Hero Association. (*Cues: The Cyborg Walks - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: As a cyborg, Genos is extraordinarily powerful. He possesses superhuman strength, speed, and exceptional armor, enabling him to take quite a beating. Wiz: Genos is equipped with a wide variety of different weapons. While these weapons were deadly in their own right, after having battled numerous cyborgs and getting new upgrades, they've grown stronger. Boomstick: Like his Incineration Cannons, special weapons that can be fired from his palms that unleash a blast of heat powerful enough to destroy a huge building. And thanks to the upgrades from Dr. Kuseno, he gained Incineration Cannons built into his fists and arms for stronger blasts. Wiz: Genos can also reduce the temperature of his cannons if need be. Thanks to being a cyborg, Genos is unable to feel pain and should he lose a limb, he's still capable of fighting. He also possesses Hyper Sensors, which enable to scout the environment he's in and locate enemies. Boomstick: Genos can also detect heat signatures and analyze speeds. And if he's fighting a foe to fast for his liking, he's got Adhesive Gel to slow them down. Wiz: He can also detach his arms and fire them like rockets. He possess retractable arm-blades and boosters in his shoulders for acceleration and flight and boosters in his palms to go the opposite direction. Boomstick: Genos also knows a variety of different moves. Like Incinerate, which is used with his Incineration Cannons, obviously. He can launch a concentrated beam of heat to melt different metals. Wiz: His Machine Gun Blow is a chain of fast punches and with his Dual Blade Rush, by jumping in the air and activating both arm blades, Genos rocket boosts towards the opponent for rapid stabs. His Boost Attack is when he activates the booster on his left arm and delivers a strong kick with his left leg. Boomstick: His Rocket Punch is when he launches a punch using the booster and by detaching his arm. Genos can then retract it using the cable on his arm. Wiz: His Lightning Eye is when he releases a blinding flash of light from his eye. Boomstick: He totally stole that from Tien Shinhan. His High Voltage Fist is when he punches with electricity and his Rocket Stomp is when he uses his boosters to go up and stomp his foe. Wiz: Genos has two more tricks up his sleeve. Genos is powered by a Core. Should the situation look bleak, Genos can overheat his core and risk destroying himself. Boomstick: He's also built with Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms to give him increased strength and his firepower is so much more. (*Cues: Genos Sound - One Punch Man*) Wiz: With so many abilities and upgrades, Genos has more than proven himself to be a hero. He's strong enough to send the Deep Sea King flying through the roof of a safety shelter, kick a rock to pieces and even smash apart a cliff. Boomstick: Talk about serious arms! He's also fast, fast enough to keep up with Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, who's fast enough to move faster than the eye can track. Wiz: Not only can Genos keep pace with foes who can move faster than eyesight, he himself can reach those speeds as shown in a battle with Saitama. Boomstick: Genos is insanely tough too. He's survived an exploding shuriken from Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, each of which have enough power to blow up a building. Wiz: He's even survived having his own beam sent back at him, the same beam that can destroy entire buildings with no effort. Boomstick: Genos is an excellent fighter and hero. Even before meeting Saitama, Genos battled numerous villains and organizations in four years. And he was the first hero in two years to achieve the rank of S-Class, which is the highest rank you can get. And he claimed the exam was just too easy. Wiz: He's beaten many different foes including Armored Gorilla, a mutated gorilla cyborg who is the third-strongest specimen of the House of Evolution. He's beaten Charanko, a master martial artist and G4, a Machine God Battle Robot who poses a demon-level threat. Boomstick: You know how strong G4 is? He's so strong that he made another S-Class hero, King, run away. And King is one of the few people who knows the true extent of Saitama's power. And he even made the Awakened Cockroach run away because he was too strong, even though ol Roachie previously defeated three heroes. Wiz: But as skilled as Genos sounds, he's not perfect. Genos does have a history of having his limbs ripped off and usually on the other end of the beating stick. Also, as mentioned before, while his Self-Destruct can blow up almost anything, it can also kill himself. Boomstick: Still, even with his shortcomings, every upgrade he gets is proof enough that you shouldn't dare to cross the cybernetic sidekick of the One Punch Man. Genos: Incinerate. (*Genos burns all the mosquitoes*) Genos: I will eliminate you. Stay right where you are. RoboCop (*Cues: Murphy's Death - RoboCop*) Wiz: Alex Murphy was once a police officer in Metro West, a precinct of the Detroit Police Department. He lived there with his wife, Ellen Murphy, and son, James Murphy. Boomstick: Then came the most important day of his life: his death. Wiz: Murphy was murdered by the infamous crime boss, Clarence Boddicker. Boomstick: Boddicker? it's like the writers are trying to shove down your throat that he's evil. Wiz: After being murdered, Murphy's corpse was taken by Omni Consumer Products. In an attempt to run local law enforcement, they decided to use Murphy's corpse and brain and revive him as the titanium-covered titan of justice called RoboCop. However, due to having Murphy's organic brain, RoboCop was unsure of whether he was man or machine. (*Cues: Robo and Nuke - RoboCop 2*) Boomstick: One thing he did know was that he was a cop. And cops need to be super skilled to do their job. Wiz: RoboCop is built with an interior structure laminated with kevlar, making him resistant to the most dangerous of weapons. Boomstick: But not only is he resistant to dangerous weapons, he's got loads of em'. Like his Auto-9, which can fire bullets individually or in bursts. And he just happens to store it in his left leg. See, Robin. Left legs aren't so lame. And speaking of legs, he can anchor them to the ground to stop speeding cars. Wiz: Uh, right. Anyways, his Cobra Assault Cannon is a weapon that packs a deadly punch, capable of destroying cars and creating building-sized explosions. However, he did get a more compact version to reduce the possibility of civilian injuries. Boomstick: RoboCop is built with an internal zoom capability to better his aim and a recorder to detect voice fluctuations. Wiz: RoboCop also has a directional microphone to listen to far away conversations. It's extremely sensitive, enabling him to hear vehicles approaching while indoors. Boomstick: RoboCop also has a gunarm with a 9mm machine gun, a flamethrower, and a missile launcher with enough power to destroy a tank. Wiz: RoboCop also has a jetpack which he uses to get around the battlefield and a terminal strip that can download information from the police database. And it's sharp enough to work as a shiv. (*Cues: The Resistance - RoboCop 3*) Boomstick: With all of these functions and weapons, RoboCop has more than proved to be one of Detroit's best. He's strong enough to punch through a wall and clothesline someone through glass. Wiz: The force needed to do so would need to be about 1,000 megapascals or about 150,000 PSI. He's even strong enough to punch down a metal door and stop a hydraulic press of about 3,000 PSI. Boomstick: He's also super fast. He's able to shoot a gun out of another man's hand and even catch a bullet, putting him at supersonic levels of speed. Wiz: Not only that, but he's managed to dodge an oncoming van. Boomstick: He's also super tough. He's survived having 5 steel girders fall on top of him, each of which must have weighed about 400 pounds. ''' Wiz: The average height for a crane is about 60 meters and the girders fell in 2 seconds, meaning RoboCop can withstand a force of about 67 tons. '''Boomstick: He's even taken hits from shotguns, pistols, and rifles without so much as an itch. And was totally fine from being within range of a building busting bomb. Wiz: He's also skilled enough to target specific points of a motorcycle to disable it and shot criminal in his groin through the skirt of the woman with out harming said woman. Boomstick: You can't make this stuff up. Wiz: RoboCop has battled and killed all sorts of scum, like his murderer, Clarence Boddicker, a notorious crime lord. Boomstick: He's even defeated RoboCop 2, a cyborg with the brain of a notorious drug dealer with all sorts of weird weapons. Wiz: He's even defeated the ED-209, a powerful droid who would be the future of law enforcement and even Paul McDagget, the Commander of the Urban Rehabilitators. Boomstick: But while Murphy is skilled, he's not flawless, while Murphy is as tough as a tank, he moves as fast as one too. And fighting any opponent comparable to him can drain his battery faster. Wiz: Which is why it's a good thing the jetpack can function as a battery and move really fast. RoboCop is also easily programmable, making him dangerous in the wrong hands. Boomstick: But one thing's for sure, Detroit can sleep safely knowing that RoboCop is on the job. Bob: What are your prime objectives? RoboCop: Serve the public trust, protect the innocent, uphold the law. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Spaceship - One Punch Man*) Genos was running around Detroit in search of someone. Genos: I'm not sure if he knows. But if he does, he's gonna tell me everything. Genos kept running until he spotted him. RoboCop had just stopped a bank robbery when he spotted Genos. Genos: Are you the one they call RoboCop? RoboCop: Yes I am. What do you want? Genos: What do you know about the cyborg? RoboCop: What cyborg? Genos: Don't play games with me! RoboCop: I never play games. Genos: You can't fool me. You know something about him and I'm gonna find out what it is. Even if I have to take you apart! RoboCop: You can try. RoboCop pulled out his Cobra Assult Cannon. RoboCop: But you'll find that I'm not one you can so easily defeat. Fight! (*Cues: The Cyborg Fights - One Punch Man*) Genos launched Incinerate at RoboCop. Genos: Incinerate. RoboCop was fine and started firing rounds at Genos, but he kept dodging by moving at speeds exceeding eyesight. Genos activated the Lightning Eye and blinded RoboCop. Genos started punching RoboCop and uppercut him into his police car, crushing it as well as killing the guys he had just arrested. RoboCop got up and started firing at Genos, but he was constantly dodging them. Genos: Incinerate. Genos launched Incinerate from his palm. RoboCop launched from his Cobra Assult Cannon. They collided, creating a huge explosion. Genos ran away while RoboCop braced for impact. Genos then ran up to a building. Genos: It seems he's a bit slow. Guess I won't have to use the Adhesive Gel. Still, he's tough, I'll give him that. Genos launched one of his fists at RoboCop, but he dodged and fired a Cobra Assult Cannon projectile at the building Genos was standing on, causing it to to explode. Genos was engulfed in the explosion and started to fall down and the building came down on him. RoboCop believed Genos to be dead and put away his Cobra Assult Cannon. Genos launched one of his fists at RoboCop, but he dodged and fired a Cobra Assult Cannon projectile at the building Genos was standing on, causing it to to explode. Genos was engulfed in the explosion and started to fall down and the building came down on him. RoboCop believed Genos to be dead and put away his Cobra Assult Cannon. RoboCop: And that's what happens when you mess with an officer of the law, buddy! RoboCop turned around and opened his police car to find that his jetpack miraculously wasn't broken or damaged. He put it on and started getting ready to fly away when he heard a faint rumbling sound. He turned around and just saw debris and turned back around. Just as he was about to fly away, he heard and even bigger rumbling sound and turned around again. Genos had emerged from the debris using his Anti-Saitama Tactical Arms. Genos: It's not over yet! I'm still willing to fight! Whether you tell me about the cyborg or not, I will stand victorious! RoboCop got out his gunarm and equipped the missile launcher onto himself. He then took to the skies and got ready to fire at Genos. RoboCop: Lovely speech, kid. But this is one my most powerful weapons. There's no way that you'll survive. RoboCop fired his missile at Genos, hoping that it would destroy the Demon Cyborg, but Genos caught it with his bare hands, catching Murphy by surprise. Genos then crushed it with his bare hands and proceeded to move so fast that the gas from the explosion dissipated. Genos: Even the most powerful weapon would be meaningless if its wielder is weak. Genos then ran towards RoboCop, jumped into the air, and delivered one big punch to RoboCop's chest, breaking him apart. Genos: Master will be pleased. Perhaps Dr. Kuseno can give me an upgrade. Then I'll find the cyborg. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Smash An Enemy - One Punch Man*) Boomstick: The guys at Omni Consumer Products could learn a thing or two from Dr. Kuseno. Wiz: While both were devastating fight machines, Genos simply held much more of an advantage. While RoboCop is strng enough to break glass, Genos being able to smash apart a cliff is a far more impressive feat. As for destructive power, while RoboCop's strongest weapon can destroy a building, Genos' Incineration Cannons before the upgrades could do the same thing. Boomstick: Genos was obviously much faster than Murphy, able to exceed eyesight, that's way better than Murphy's supersonic feats. Plus, while Genny could easily avoid any RoboCop's weaponry, Murphy didn't stand a chance in being able to dodge the Lightning Flash. Wiz: Genos also had a far wider and diverse arsenal, as opposed to Murphy just wielding guns with different ammunition. Boomstick: And even though RoboCop did have sensors to keep track of the battlefield, they've never tracked anything faster than the eye can see. Wiz: Plus, Genos held a far better advantage at close range combat against RoboCop, whose only close-range weapon option was a terminal strip that Genos could easily break. Boomstick: Genos sure fought like a Demon against this Cyborg. Wiz: The winner is Genos. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Sony vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018